


So Long And Goodnight

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Character Death, warped tour au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: When Hux agreed to play for the Killing Tour, he knew he would be sharing a tour bus with another band called the Knights of Ren. He had no idea that the lead singer, Kylo Ren, is one of the most aggravating people he'd ever meet. He also had no idea that he shares a very unusual sort of experience with Kylo or that he has more in common with Kylo than he'd like to admit.





	So Long And Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist of what I think the music of the Knights of Ren and Hux sounds like! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10lwOUpcedIj64rayfpEhW

Hux was out for coffee when he got the call from Phasma.  
“Hello?”  
“I’ve got great news and bad news. The great news is that I’ve gotten you a spot on Killing Tour!”  
“The what?”  
Phasma sighed. “Honestly, do you live under a rock? It’s the most well-known alternative music festival in America, and it tours across the entire country. I’ve gotten you on the lineup! You are going to be playing your music in forty cities between June 1st and August 14th.”  
Hux laughed. “You’re joking! Really?” He’d been peddling his music on every streaming and digital vendor site for five years to little success. If he could get his sound out to every major city in America, he’d have it made. “You’re an angel, Phas.”  
“Don’t ever say I don’t do anything for you.” She paused. “As for the bad news, you won’t be getting your own tour bus. Since you’re a solo act and not a headliner, you’ll be sharing with another act to save the tour money.”  
“Do you know who?”  
“Yes, and you’re not going to like who it is. Have you ever heard of the Knights of Ren?”

One YouTube music video viewing later, Hux was mollified. To put it lightly, the song he just listened to was not a good sign of things to come. The Knights of Ren clearly had aspirations towards great metal music with their demonic aesthetic and lyrics about vampires and wizards, but they had neither the budget nor the gravitas necessary to pull it off. The three women actually playing instruments wore nun habits with spiky golden fetish gear on their faces, and the lead singer was some sort of demon priest with skull greasepaint and a red streak down the right side of his face. The final shot of the video was a close-up on his bright yellow contacts.  
Hux was not a fan.

It was terribly exciting to have someone waiting for him at the airport. His chauffeur had more tattoos and piercings than bare skin, but he supposed that was to be expected from an alternative music tour.  
Once he arrived at the tour's office building, he was guided to a room where he was instructed to sign all number of contracts in which he agreed to work, promote the tour on social media, and share a small cut of the profits from merchandise sold on tour. Once that was all over with, his hand was shaken and he was taken to the tour bus in the parking lot.  
After what felt like hours of waiting, Hux looked up from his phone to see four people clad entirely in shabby black clothes.  
“Are you Hux?” the shortest girl asked. “We’re the Knights of Ren! It’s nice to meet you!”  
Hux held out his hand to shake hers. “I am. Pleasure.”  
She grinned at him. “I’m Phoebe, this is Charlotte, that’s Leah, and he,” she paused to point to the tall man with his hands stuffed in his pockets, “is Kylo.”  
“What’s his real name?” Hux snarked.  
“Kylo Ren is my real name.” Kylo snapped, his voice just as rich and deep as in the music video. “What’s your real name?”  
Hux rolled his eyes. “Hux is a real surname. It’s the name on my birth certificate, on my bachelor’s degree, and on my ID.”  
Kylo retorted, “Kylo Ren is on my ID too, and I don’t have a degree. Music college is where good music goes to die.”  
Hux bit his tongue. Better to be the polite one if he’s going to be outnumbered four to one on a touring bus for the entire summer.  
Phoebe was rather pretty with blonde hair chopped short and a silver ring in her septum, Charlotte had the figure of a model and curly brown hair, and Leah had hair bleached white and a tattoo of blue stars on her temple. They looked almost nothing like their stage personas.  
On the other hand, Kylo looked exactly like someone who dresses up like a demon priest and sings about dragons and vampires. He had a scar on his face where he traced the red stripe in greasepaint in the music video, his hair was surprisingly sleek, and his eyes were brown and not lemon yellow. He had large lips and a larger nose, his facial structure was very angular, and if Hux was being honest, his teeth were rather mousey. The average person might find him ugly, but Hux found his unusual looks appealing.  
When they boarded the bus, Hux noticed how large Kylo was. They were about the same height, just over six feet tall, but Kylo was much wider, especially in the shoulders. He looked so cramped on the bus, the small dimensions couldn’t be pleasant for him, and it would be even less pleasant for Hux to share a cramped bus with him.

The first day of the tour was a rush of adrenaline the likes of which Hux had never experienced before. He was slated to take the Red Stage at 10 am, and he made certain everything was perfect. He had access to a small effects budget, nothing like what the bigger acts were given on the larger stages, but still much more than he’d have in a basement DJ set with 20 people attending.  
He didn’t exactly have singles on his two albums, Absolution and Finalizer, so he played his five favorite songs, the most opulent and bombastic numbers he had under his belt.  
When he came offstage, the Knights of Ren were waiting to go on after the ratty ska punk band that played between their acts. Kylo tutted, “You don’t even have everything played live, what kind of a musician are you?”  
“I have ambition outside my budget,” Hux snapped, “I can’t afford to employ a live orchestra. Perhaps your own music could benefit from a little ambition.”  
“Maybe.” Kylo rolled his eyes.  
When the Knights took the stage, Hux waited offstage to watch and listen. Their technical ability was passable, but all the posturing and mixed aesthetics seemed silly in broad daylight with their makeup already beginning to run off their faces. His suspicion that they only knew five chords between the four of them was proven correct. Altogether, their display was rather silly and campy in spite of their dark and edgy imagery, but the crowd seemed to like it.  
They came offstage riding the same adrenaline high Hux felt.  
“That was fantastic!” Phoebe cried as she hugged Leah.  
“They loved us!” Charlotte laughed.  
Kylo smiled at Hux. “What did you think?”  
Hux shrugged. “You did well enough. The crowd liked you.”  
Kylo, picking up on Hux’s attitude, sneered at him before rejoining his bandmates in celebration.

Hux lingered at the merch stand to see how many albums he’d sold (two) before heading to the bus to bathe and eat lunch. Unfortunately, the shower was occupied when he got there.  
“Sorry,” Leah spoke up from her seat on the couch, “Kylo likes using the shower instead of the sink to wash off his face paint.”  
“Shouldn’t that take a few minutes? How long has he been in there?”  
Charlotte drawled, “He has a strict hair care routine, so his showers take forever. You get used to it.”  
Hux scowled. He’d gotten incredibly sweaty from the summer heat, he didn’t want to wait to shower and put on clean clothes.  
When Kylo finally finished bathing and opened the curtain, steam billowed out into the bus. A thin white towel was wrapped around his waist, leaving very little to the imagination.  
Hux shoved Kylo out of the way and stripped off his clothes, which clung to his sticky skin. He turned on the shower and was bombarded with ice cold spray. "AAGH!"  
"Did I use up all the hot water?" The smirk was apparent in Kylo's tone. Hux was going to kill him.

That night, Hux was almost asleep when he heard a rough slapping in the bunk next to him.  
“Ngh, uh, fuck-” Kylo’s voice whispered, obviously trying to muffle the sound.  
Hux hissed, “Are you masturbating?!”  
The slapping stopped. “I thought you were asleep.”  
“Well, I’m not. Now stop it!” Hux rolled over to face the wall.  
“Sorry, man.” Kylo huffed.  
Kylo did behave himself for the rest of the night, but Hux couldn’t sleep now. Not with his head filled with the sound of Kylo touching himself. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured those big strong hands doing absolutely filthy things.  
He wasn’t about to lie to himself, Kylo was very physically attractive, but everything else about him was so absolutely repulsive, not even that stunning profile could remedy the utter loathing Hux already felt for him.

 

In the following weeks, Hux learned to shower during the ska punk band’s act so he could still watch the Knights of Ren play and roll his eyes at them without sacrificing his hot showers. He used earplugs at twice the speed he’d anticipated because he put them in at night to block out the sounds of Kylo’s masturbation habits. He didn’t like bending over backwards for this prima donna of a demon priest, but such was his life. He wouldn’t give anything up for this kind of exposure, his album sales and streams were exponentially larger than before the summer began, but Kylo Ren’s existence was a tall price to pay.  
Hux texted Phasma while they were stopped at a convenience store and the Knights were buying shitty snack food, “Can you believe this nonsense? He’s like a teenager!”  
Phasma texted back, “You’re obsessed with him.”  
“I am not!”  
“Yes. You are.”  
“If I am, it’s because he’s so bizarre and absurd I have to marvel at him.”  
“Sure, that’s it. I’ll admit I’ve been a little curious since you told me his legal name is Kylo Ren. Apparently, the fans have theories on who Kylo really is. The most promising lead is this song that was recorded eight years ago. Give it a listen, it sucks.”  
Out of pure morbid curiosity, he clicked the link. It was a youtube video, some leaked demo from a band he’d never heard of, Cracked Crystal. The song, titled Cold Snowy Road, was rough, an ugly jumble of guitars and the same three chords over and over again. Then the vocals came in, and he audibly gasped.  
It was Kylo’s voice. His particular timbre was unmistakable. He was screaming himself hoarse with every word. The wordsmithing was juvenile, like a teenager writing angsty poetry in his diary, but the pain felt real. He was singing…about a car crash.  
Kylo was singing about almost dying in a car crash.

And now you’re dead  
I’ll never see you smile again  
But that’s okay  
I don’t smile anyway

Mother says it’s not my fault  
I’m not the one to blame  
But when I go home and you’re not there  
I’ll never be the same  
I’ll never go home again

Hux nearly dropped his phone. As the guitars faded to silence, his heart beat in his ears. He couldn’t breathe.  
If he’d been completely emotionally detached from Kylo Ren, he’d have discarded the song without a second thought. But to think that the man who hogged the shower to wash off his greasepaint, who legally changed his name to something that sounded like it was taken from a shitty fantasy novel, who loudly masturbated at night at least twice a week even though he knew Hux could hear him, that this man felt so profoundly anguished at such an emotionally immature time in his life that he wrote a song like this, it shook Hux to the bone.  
Speaking of the devil, or rather, the demon priest, Kylo waltzed onto the tour bus and threw himself onto the couch. “Hey, what’re you listening to?” he asked, gesturing to the earbuds still in Hux’s ears.  
“Actually, I just finished listening to a song called Cold Snowy Road.” Hux pulled out his earbuds. “By Cracked Crystal.”  
Kylo scowled. “So you’ve been snooping around fan forums. You don’t have to tell me it sucks, I know it does.”  
“No, actually.” Hux raised his eyebrows. “I liked it.”  
“You did?” Kylo seemed baffled.  
“I did.” Hux tucked his phone into his pocket. “It’s raw. Visceral. And I know how you feel.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“I killed my father, too.”  
Silence hung in the air. Hux kept talking, “He found out I was gay, we had a fight that got physical, we went to bed angry. He never woke up. Had a heart attack in his sleep. He’d been taking terrible care of his body for years, it was a long time coming, but it still feels like I was what finally did him in. It’s sick, but I take a… perverse joy from the idea that I killed him. After everything he did to me-”  
“I loved my father,” Kylo snapped.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I carried that baggage for years. I’m sure your dad was a saint, but even when your father was Brendol fucking Hux, you feel guilty when you think you killed him.”  
He sat down next to Kylo and looked into his eyes. He noticed that the color, which he previously assumed to be plain chocolate brown, was actually amber, and the sunlight from the window made them glitter golden.  
Kylo bit his lip, and his stunning amber eyes glistened as they welled up with tears. “We were having an argument, and I wasn’t paying attention to the road. I was going way over the speed limit, at least eighty miles an hour. I’d drifted into the center of the road, another car was coming in the opposite lane, and I swerved to miss it. I drove right into a tree. I was in the hospital for weeks. Dad didn’t even make it to the hospital.”  
Hux nodded. “I understand. People tell you it isn’t your fault, but you feel like it is. It’s stifling. So you leave.”  
Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Where did you go?”  
“Boston University. I’ve been in America since. I get life insurance money every month, and I send my father’s widow a Christmas present.” Hux paused. “I take it you went to LA.”  
“I went to a few different places. I recorded the Cracked Crystal stuff in New York. I did end up in LA eventually: that’s where I met Phoebe. Four years ago next May.”  
“Is that when you changed your name?” Hux tried picturing Kylo as a lost and confused twenty-five-year-old wandering the streets of Los Angeles. Once it would have made him laugh, now it just made him sad.  
“Yeah. Phoebe knows my birth name. Nobody else.” Kylo frowned. “Do you ever miss England?”  
“No. There’s nothing for me there.”  
“Oh.” Kylo’s shoulders fell a bit. “I miss home sometimes.”  
“That’s understandable. Most people would.” Hux fidgeted with the hem on his sleeve. “I had no friends in England, any memory of my father is better off forgotten, I’m better off in America.”  
The conversation fell silent again.  
“Why bother to tell me this if you hate me?”  
Hux looked up from his sleeve in surprise. “What?”  
“It’s not like you keep it a secret, I know you don’t like me.” Kylo picked at his nails to avoid eye contact. “Why tell me about this stuff, why even listen to that Cracked Crystal shit in the first place, if you hate me?”  
That gave Hux pause. “I… I don’t know. I think I see myself in you, and it bothered me. You hide your birth name in favor of a name better suited for the stage, you have ambitions for your music that you don’t have the means to achieve yet, we’re so dissimilar and yet so alike. My friend sent me the Cracked Crystal song, and I listened to it out of pure curiosity. To know that we’re both accidentally patricidal… it gives us a certain kinship.”  
Kylo clearly wasn’t expecting an answer like that. “Oh.”  
“Besides,” Hux added, “after hearing you bare your soul in such an intimate way, I figured it would be unfair if I didn’t dump my own tragic backstory onto you.”  
“That sounds a bit more like the Hux I’ve come to know.” Kylo playfully shoved Hux’s shoulder.  
“Armitage.”  
“Hmm?”  
“My first name is Armitage.”  
“Okay… Armitage.”

The next day, Hux watched the Knights of Ren play with a newfound appreciation for them. The amalgam of aesthetics he once found campy became unique and fun. He imagined writing orchestral accompaniments for their music: church organs, a string section, layers of synth, even a trumpet solo for one song.  
He realized then that this was why he insisted on watching their act even as he convinced himself that they were no good. He saw their potential. He liked them.  
When they came offstage, he stopped Kylo with a touch on the arm. “Good job.”  
Kylo smiled, showing off those mousey teeth. “Thanks, Armitage.”

Even if Hux’s opinion of Kylo’s music had improved, his thoughts on being kept up all night listening to masturbation had not changed, so he was quite upset on July 31st when he realized he’d used up his last pair of earplugs during his set. He could get more from the tour management in the morning, but that was the morning. He still had to wait all night and listen to Kylo’s symphony of self-pleasure.  
He tried ignoring Kylo and blocking out the grunts and moans with his pillow to no avail, but he audibly gasped when he heard, “Fuck, Armitage-”  
The noises stopped. Pregnant silence filled the air.  
“You heard that?” Kylo whispered.  
“I did.”  
“It just slipped out-”  
“Have you been using my earplugs as an opportunity to fuck yourself while moaning my name?”  
“Listen, man, I’m sorry-”  
Hux laughed. “Why didn’t you just say so?”  
“...What?”  
“I find you incredibly attractive, and while I did not like you at all at the start of the tour, circumstances have certainly changed since then.” Hux slid out of his bunk and pulled aside the curtain on Kylo’s bunk to see him blushing bright red. “Oh, the tips of your ears are red, that’s so cute.”  
Kylo covered his face with his hands. “Stop teasing me.”  
“I’m not teasing.” Hux pulled off his shirt and tossed it into his bunk. “Tell me what you want. If my name really did just slip out, as you phrased it, and you’re not interested in me, I’ll go back to bed. But if you are..”  
Kylo bit his lip. “I want you so badly.”  
Hux grinned and climbed into Kylo’s bunk. “It’s a little tight for two, but I think we can make it work in here.”  
“It’s a little tight in here when it’s just me,” Kylo hissed as he pulled at Hux’s waistband. “You’re so skinny, three of you could probably fit in one of these bunks.”  
Hux took Kylo’s cock in hand, and it felt just as big as he’d pictured. He started stroking slowly, squeezing the base the way he liked to do it with himself. “You know, when I tried dating in college, none of them were as big as you.”  
Kylo moaned deep in his throat as he started pawing at Hux’s cock. “Are you referring to my shoulders or my dick?”  
“Both,” Hux hissed as he picked up the pace. “You’re absolutely marvelous. Once this tour is over and we have access to real bedrooms again, we’re going to properly fuck instead of just frotting like teenagers.”  
Kylo whined. “Take it easy, I’ve been working towards an orgasm for a while, and I don’t want to blow it before you do.”  
Hux bit Kylo’s earlobe, eliciting a gasp from his full lips. “Oh, I know,” he purred, “I’ve had to hear you grunt like an animal all night, you know. You desperate beast, so hungry for my body you can’t help but touch yourself when you think about me.”  
“You’re going to make me cum,” Kylo whimpered.  
“Then do it.”  
Kylo shuddered all over as he came into Hux’s hand, splattering onto the sheets.  
“Good boy.”  
Hux quickly finished himself off, cumming with a gasp. It felt good to finally release after giving his bus-mates the courtesy of not masturbating.  
Kylo took a pack of tissues from under his pillow and began cleaning up. “You really think I’m attractive?” he whispered, still catching his breath.  
“Of course I do.” Hux took a tissue and wiped off his hand. “If I didn’t like you or didn’t think you were pretty I wouldn’t have tugged on your dick and promised to have sex with you after the tour.”  
“You were serious about that?”  
“I don’t say things I don’t mean.”  
“Oh.” Kylo looked away from Hux. “I like you too. Not just because I want to fuck you.”  
Hux laughed. “The feeling is mutual.”  
“Do you want to stay here for the night or-”  
Hux didn’t let him finish his sentence before curling up next to him and closing his eyes. “Good night, Kylo.”  
“Good night.”


End file.
